The Last Girl
by sookieonthedot
Summary: Beca tries on pursuing Chloe Just because of a bet with Jesse. Beca is starting to fall inlove with her but Chloe keeps on forgetting Beca.
1. Chapter 1

"Is there someone else?"

"Julie, I'm so-" Beca suddenly stop when the water hits on her face and then Julie walks out. Beca wiped her face with a tissue and dialed a familiar number on her phone "Jesse, Good News." A smile appeared on her face. "I did it again."

"Becs you really need to stop doing that." Jesse sighed.

"stop doing what?" beca asked innocently.

"doing that beca. you know we will not always pay you when you break another girl's heart. I know we bet around girls beca but don't do it as a habbit okay?"

"okay okay fine. can you Just pick me up? I'm outside the restaurant."

"why can't you just buy a fucking car? your a fucking DJ beca a DJ who has no car!"

"Jesse can you please stop complaining okay? just stop and pick me up. I'm wet."

"wet?"

"No. Don't even say it Jesse I'm wet because Julie just throw the water in my face okay? so that's why and hurry up!"

"okay okay! I'll be there in ten." then Jesse hung up the phone.

* * *

Jesse just shakes his head while Beca is hanging the picture of Julie in her wall. "Beca you really need to stop doing that."

"seriously Jesse again? You're just saying that because you lose our bet." beca says while she plop on the couch beside Jesse.

"No beca I'm serious. You really need to stop doing that. You know Beca someday you will find I girl that can finally tame you." Jesse said while opening the big flat screen TV on beca's living room. He really don't understand why beca just spend her money buying a big size TV (probably bigger than her) and barely using it.

"oh please Jesse. As If that will ever happen. No and never." Beca says and snatch the remote on Jesse's hand and shuts the TV off.

"Beca there is only one girl who cheated on you-"

"don't ever say it Jesse. Just please stop okay? I'm 24 old enough that I can handle myself."

"Fine. If that's what you want."

They sat there in silence for a while when beca spoke again. "I want another one."

Jesse look at Beca as if beca killed someone. "WHAT?!"

"I said I want another bet last one I promise."

"Beca no."

"Jesse yes. 50 dollars"

Jesse looked at beca again and think for a while. "nope."

"100 dollars."

"nahh."

"300 dollars."

"uhm... hmmm still no."

"what?! okay 500 dollars!"

"ughhh fine." Jesse groaned. An get up to get a folder on his car when he came back Beca is still at the couch but sipping some wine and put the folder in front of beca.

Beca opened the folder and see who's the picture of the girl inside of the folder. "wow." Beca notice that the woman has a red hair and stunning blue eyes.

"she's my ex's bestfriend actually becs. Remember Aubrey?"

Beca Just nods her headnot really minding what Jesse just say and continue looking at the picture. Jesse just smirks when she saw how mesmerized beca was.

"she's Chloe Beale."

"ch..chloe beale." Beca repeats what Jesse says.

"yeah Becs you don't need to repeat what I say. Just ready your 500 dollars and wait till I win this bet."

Beca suddenly snaps out on her thoughts when she remember that soon she will going to break this girl's heart. "yeah."

* * *

When Chloe hears the bell signaling the end of their class she hurriedly pack her things and go but Aubrey grabbed her wrist. "Chloe where are you going seems like you are in rush. AGAIN I might add."

"ohh I'm going to the hospital I'm visiting grandma remember?"

"yeah ofcourse but don't forget about my party today okay?"

"OMG! Is it today?"

"yup." Aubrey just rolled her eyes. She knows that chloe always forget things and it's okay as long as chloe would not completely forget about things. "by the way I have some things ro do so see you later chloe."

"okay see you bree." After saying goodbye to Aubrey chloe proceeds to the gate of their university to wait for the cab she rent to arrive. And then she suddenly stops when she see a car and she use the window of the car as a mirror to arrange her messy hair.

Chloe is brushing her hair when the windows of the car slowly rolls down. "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to.. to yeah. I'm sorry." Then chloe blush furiously.

The driver of the car slowly remove her sunglasses and smirk. "it's okay miss. Don't worry you can use all the windows of my car as a mirror it's fine."

"instead of using your car as a mirror can I just have it?" then chloe giggles.

Beca just stare at chloe. She's more beautiful than the picture and she notice that she is so simple yet mesmerizing she can't take her eyes off of the redhead infront of her. She decided to get out of the car and face chloe. "yeah you can have my car if you agree on marrying me." Then beca winks at her.

Chloe raised her eyebrow then she bursted out laughing. And Beca can't help but blush_ "OMG Beca what is happening to you! Remember you don't blush so pull yourself together and get that girl!" _Beca thinks.

"you're so small." Chloe said while still laughing. "you… you we're so cocky so I … I thought you were tall!"

Beca crossed her arms and pouted. And this results to more insulting that comes out to the mouth of chloe (well for Beca its insulting.) "awww you're so cute! What are you fifteen? Oh.. oh twelve? Aren't you adorable? Come on let's find your mom." Chloe grabs the hand of Beca but Beca snatches her hand instantly. Chloe looked at her again.

"Hi I'm beca." She forced herself to smile. "and you are?"

Chloe stops laughing and looked at Beca. "Why would I tell you?"

"I Just want you to be my friend." Beca shrugs.

"there are many people here in barden you can be friend with. Why me?"

"Ohh Because I Just saw you get out of the gate and you seem nice. I'm just trying to find help because I'm not familiar to the place."

"you're going to enroll?" Again chloe burst out laughing "aren't you too young to enroll?"

"what?!"

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to be judgemental." Chloe said while still laughing. "Or you are Just too uhmm what's the right word? Small? Lack of height? Oops sorry!"

Beca forced a smile again to appear on her face. "Is it okay for you to help me?"

"uhmmm let me think uhmmm uhhhh nope. I'm going Bye! There are some professors there you can seek help to them."

"ahhh wait wait! Can—"

"are you a member of a gang or a syndicate?"

"what?!" Beca is now trying to control herself from letting out her anger.

"It seems like you won't stop until you kidnapped me." Beca suddenly gasped and this didn't go unnoticed by chloe. "oops! Sorry again."

Beca will finally retort something when Chloe looks at her straight in the eye smiling. There is something in Chloe's smile that makes Beca stops talking. She didn't realize she's already staring at her, mesmerized and caught in a spell caused by her beautiful smile.

"Just ask the professors they can help you more than I can help you just approach them nicely."

"wait! I still don't know what your name is!"

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "and what will you do to my name? Is it a secret passage so that some zombie apocalypse will stop?" Chloe said while giggling. "Bye." And then she Just walks away. And Beca Just stare at Her until she is completely out of her sight.

"no way." Beca sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Guys sorry for the mistakes that I have done on the first chapter. this is my first story soo.. yeah I hope you enjoy this one.**

"Hey Becs I thought you have a gig tonight?" Jesse seat beside Beca while sipping on his drink.

"Yes I have but I need to enroll in this fucking university to get that Chloe girl."

Jesse smirk at her statement. "yeah right I thought you can get her for one day?"

"shut up Jesse!"

_"I'm totally gonna win this game."_ Jesse thinks and as if Beca can read his mind. "Jesse remember that your not going to win this game it's just one day okay I still have two weeks so that she can fall for me okay?" and she stare at the picture of chloe.

"yeah right!" Jesse smile at her goofily.

"stop smiling you goof." Beca punch her in the arm and stands up. "I'm going to the coffee shop. Want something?"

"Just don't go here tonight okay? If you want someone to talk to Just call Stacie."

Beca look at him as if he was hiding something. "are you dating someone jesse?"

"uhhh no?" Jesse said unsure.

"Jesse."

"maybe?" he didn't look at beca straight to the eye.

"Jesse!"

"okay fine fine yes! Can you just go?"

"No." Beca said shaking her head. "who's the girl?"

"Aubrey Posen." Jesse quipped quietly He knows how Beca hates the guts of Aubrey they can't really stand each other.

"yeah the great Aubrey Posen and I'm going to break her bestfriend's heart. Bye gotta go. Goodluck Jess." And as that Beca walks out and go to the coffee shop she always stay.

* * *

While waiting for her coffee to arrive again Beca finds herself staring at the picture of chloe. "No one can resist the charm of a Beca Mitchell and you are not an exception."

* * *

"Two slices of strawberry cheesecake please."

"Miss that is also my order." Chloe looks at the girl who stands beside her at the counter and raised her eyebrows. "Hi!"

Again Chloe looked at her. "Hi!"

"It's you again!" Beca said as if she didn't know chloe is going there.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm the girl who talks to you yesterday outside the gate of barden. Beca, remember?"

"ohhh!" Chloe said. "Sorry I don't remember you." Chloe paid her order to the cashier. "thanks!"

"I'm Beca." Beca stepped infront of chloe. "I wish you would say your name now."

"nope. Shoo go away your blocking my way hobbit." Chloe says rudely at Beca and She was taken aback by the harshness of Chloe's voice.

"sorry I was—"

"I said go away okay?" Chloe pushed Beca and Just passed straight through her.

* * *

"this one taste great." Beca said pointing at the chocolate soda and smiled at Chloe.

Chloe smiled at her. "Really?" Chloe purchased the soda and opened it and sipped at it. "mhmm. Yeah it's delicious."

"Hey It's good that you're not rude to me today."

"huh?"

"I was nice to you yesterday at the coffee shop but you were rude to me."

"Oh? We met yesterday at the coffee shop?"

"No. Infront of the school," Beca said.

"Oh? When?"

"two days ago. Wait! You don't remember? I introduce myself to you. I'm –"

"Hep! Hep! Hep! Let me guess!" Beca Just smiles at Chloe. She is very happy and accommodating like when they first met. "Feliciano? Apolinario? Bonifacio? Celestino?"

"huh?"

"Enteng? Butchoy? Tukmol? Budoy?" and Chloe burst out laughing at the face Beca was making. "who are you again?"

"Beca."

"ahh. Are you included at the seven dwarfs of Cinderella?"

"It's actually twelve dwarfs of Snow White. And I'm not on it." Even Beca is not sure if it's seven or twelvce but in her mind it was twelve not seven really.

"Oh is it snow white's? Since when?" Beca was shocked at chloe's statement because she looks like the type of girl who is addicted to Disney princess. And Chloe again giggled at her.

"Hey are you making fun of me?"

"nope. Hey Becs thank you for suggesting this choco soda gotta go. Bye."

"wait! Can I know your name this time?"

"sure!" Beca's face lit up instantly when chloe said this. "wait! Why are you asking?"

"huh? Uhmm I Just want to be your friend we are in the same class."

"ohh you see me but I don't see you?"

"yeah this past two days. I'm new." Chloe Just nods. "so you are?"

"Chloe." Once again Beca see that smile that can light up the whole Just can't help herself but to stare at her. "nice meeting you Becs." She shook hands with her."see you at school!"

* * *

Since Chloe said her name to Beca the smile on her can't be remove even when her assistant is telling her that there are some problems in producing the album of one of her clients and even when she sleeps the smile on her face can't be removed.

Since she saw Chloe, the redhead always invade her thoughts it's was like she can see Chloe everyday and she always Imagine how can she and chloe can be a perfect couple. Wait what? No it can't be. Beca is not suppoused to be thinking about this it's all Just for the game. Just fo a game and after that this will all end.

Beca then feels the numbness of her jaw from smiling. "ouch."

* * *

Beca raised her beer. She is with her friend at the bar celebrating for whatever they it's just she know they need to celebrate and she don't know why.

She's at the bar flirting with someone when Jesse taps her shoulder. And excuse herself for a second. "hey becs what's up?"

"hey Jess. What's up?" Beca said a little tipsy.

"How much have you drink?"

Beca thinks for a little while. And raised her finger to four. "seven!" and Beca smiles at him as if a child received a gift from someone.

"yeah that was definitely seven come on Becs. Let's get you home." Jesse guide Beca to her car.

"you..you know." Beca hiccupped. "chwo.. Chwoe calls me that. A… and I thwink It'sh adorablesss!"

"Yes beca it's totally adorable." Jesse said while putting a seatbelt at beca.

"Jesse you… you think I.. I can change?"

"what are you saying Beca?" Jesse said as he starts the car.

"I… I thinks I don't wants to continued thissssh"

"yeah Beca we'll talk tomorrow when your sober."

"I think I can love her."

Jesse instantly look at Beca and even she's tipsy He can hear the seriousness at her voice and Beca is not the one who is joking around at this kind of things.

* * *

Beca smiled and put her sunglasses on as she walk towards Chloe who's talkin to someone on the phone. When Chloe shuts her phone off Beca starts to charm her.

"Hi Chloe."

Chloe instantly faced her. "Do I know you?"

_"What?! Does this girl have a short-term memory?"_ Beca thinks. "yeah It's Beca don't you remember?"

"wait? Your so near three steps backward."

"huh?"

"take three steps away from me." Chloe said harshly. Beca laugh and remove her shades. "who told you to laugh?" again Chloe said with the sharpness on her voice.

"woah woah! Chill there young lady. It's like you have an everyday mood switcher. That's adorable."

"Hey you little one I don't have time for your flirtness okay? Leave me alone."

Beca's face become serious. "okay I'll stop I just want to ask you to go on a date with me."

"what?! And why would I go on a date with you?"

"Because I want you to be my girlfriend and I want you to be my girl." And finally she use her killer and hypnotizing smile.

Chloe just stare at her as if what Beca said was the most ridiculous thing she ever hear. And Beca can't read what Chloe was thinking. And then Chloe suddenly burst out laughing. And this startles Beca.

"You mean Girlfriend?"

"yeah?"

"aren't you too young to be my girlfriend?"

"uhhh no? actually I'm 24."

Beca notice Chloe's naughty smile. "okay I'm your girlfriend now."

"your… your my girlfriend?"

Chloe just nods her head.

Gotcha! Beca smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse just rolled his eyes at Beca. "Becs you really sure you don't remember what you said to me last night?"

"uhhh yeah? I just remember I'm drunk and that's it. Nothing more. Ohhh and I forgot to tell you Chloe is now my girlfriend and I assure you I'm going to win this game."

Jesse just sigh he thought Beca will finally change but then his thought again was wrong he forgot to remind himself that it's Beca Mitchell the person who doesn't like changes who don't fall inlove (well one time but it doesn't matter). So he just sighed. "Fine Beca."

* * *

"Hi Baby!" Beca greet her girlfriend with a smile on her face.

"Baby?" Chloe asked as if she has no idea what Beca is saying. "Why are you calling me Baby?"

"You really funny aren't you?"

"Huh? Why are you calling me Baby? Berlyn?"

"Who's Berlyn?"

"Beverly? Beccerel? Bea?" Beca removed her shades angrily. "Beca!" Chloe clapped her hands happily. "Hi honeybunchysweetiepielemonpiestrawberrycheeseblueberrymunchkinchocosoda." She happily greeted Beca.

Beca tried to stop her laugh but in the end she just burst out laughing. Holding her stomach. Chloe just stares at her seriously. "Honey bunchy what?!" and then again Beca burst out laughing.

Chloe smiles at her. "I want to break up with you." Beca suddenly stops laughing and looks at Chloe.

"Wait baby! I'm sorry okay I'm just joking."

"I don't want Baby!"

"Okay then what do you want?"

Chloe automatically smiled. "Just Chloe."

"You don't want puppy names?"

"honeybunchysweetiepielemonpiestrawberrycheeseblueberrymunchkinchocosoda."

"Okay Chloe then."

* * *

Beca frowns when she hears her phone ringing loudly at the middle of the night. And she looks angrily at her phone to know who is interrupting her at the middle of the night but suddenly smiled when she saw who it is, it's Chloe.

"Miss me?"

"Do I disturb you? Do I wake you? Tell me the truth!"

"uhmmm, actually yes but –"

"Yes!"

"What yes?"

"I really mean to disturb you. K, I'm going to Bed. Goodnight Beca Boo! Mwah!"

Beca looks at her phone when Chloe hungs up. "Beca boo?! Seriously?"

* * *

Beca gets out of her car when she saw Chloe outside of her apartment and Beca suddenly smile when she saw how beautiful Chloe was with her simple Blue dress that makes her eyes looked more Blue than it usually is, if it's possible.

Beca approached her. "Good morning beautiful."

"What's good in this morning?" Chloe said angrily. "My alarm clock didn't ring and I don't fucking know why! And I forgot to turn on the heater so when I woke up it's so cold! And I forgot to watch my favorite movie last night! Ahhh!"

Beca just look at Chloe she didn't know or what to do in this kind of situation. "And where is that B?! She said she will pick me up!"

"B? Who's B?!"

"My girlfriend that looks like the dwarf of Cinderella." Chloe scrunch her forehead. "Her name starts with letter B!"

"Beca."

"Yeah! That's her –"Chloe stops talking and looks at Beca and notice that she's wearing a shirt that has a B on it. Chloe giggled and smiled brightly at Beca. "Good morning Beca boo!"

Beca, still confused and mildly annoyed, just rolled her eyes as Chloe went inside the car.

* * *

"I thought you wanted to eat pasta?"

"Yeah I wanted to eat that a while ago but now I wanted to eat Pizza." Chloe answered.

When they arrived in a popular pizza house. Chloe takes time on choosing on what she wanted to order. "Chloe what do you want?"

"Hmmm… Doughnut!"

"What I thought you wanted to eat pizza?"

"I don't want pizza anymore." Beca is going to protest when she looks at Chloe. Chloe is looking outside the window staring at the old couple that is sitting on the bench.

Beca admits that she's the prettiest girl she's ever seen. And if one told her to just stare at Chloe the whole day or even more days she would definitely agree on it.

Chloe looked at her and smiled. "I want pasta again."

Beca rolled her eyes at her and smile. "Okay pasta."

When they got outside. "I want taco." Chloe said.

* * *

Aside from movies Beca also hated going to mall specifically shopping it annoys her. So when Chloe asked her to go to the mall she don't agree at first but because she can't resist Chloe she agreed. And now Beca is beyond annoyed holding the bags that Chloe brought. She wonder how will Chloe use all of it.

"Becky are you alright?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Beca answered still annoyed.

"Sure?" When Beca looks at her, Chloe was holding a Big Bear if I say Big I mean bigger than Beca. Chloe hides at the back of the bear and starts moving it like the bear was talking to Beca "you really sure you okay Becky?" Chloe also change her voice that sound like a child.

Then Beca's mood suddenly change into a good mood. She gets the bear on Chloe's arm and see that Chloe is smiling at her. "Yep super sure."

"Let's buy this." Chloe pouted and use her puppy Dog eyes because she knows that Beca won't agree.

"Dude don't use that to me you know I can't say no to that."

"So are we going to buy this?" Chloe smiled at her.

"Yeah alright." Beca said and nodded.

And Chloe smiled at her.

* * *

Beca is with Stacie and Jesse at a bar hanging out. "Sooo what did I miss?" Stacie said.

"Oh you miss so many things." Jesse said sipping on his drink.

"Okay so do I need to force it out of you two or you're going to tell me?"

There is a pause then suddenly Beca can't take it anymore and talks about Chloe. "I really don't get her she's frustrating. She has a ridiculously mood swing and it's like she has an amnesia I mean seriously who does that? And arghhh I don't know."

Jesse and Stacie just sat there wondering what the hell Beca was talking about well actually Jesse know what she'd talking about but he has no idea that Beca is going to tell those things especially in front of Stacie. "What the hell are you talking about?" Stacie said.

"You don't tell her?" Beca looked at Jesse.

"uhmmm no?" Jesse said unsure of what to say.

"Guys! Just tell me!"

Jesse sigh. "Beca decide that she wants one more and LAST game I don't want to but it's 500 dollars sooo yeah I agree without asking you and your included in this game also, well at first your not but now your included because now you know so we will pay Beca if she broke this girl's heart again."

"Omg! 500 dollars are you serious?"

Beca smirks. "Yeah so get ready for your money."

Stacie smiled at her. "You get your money ready Beca because based on what I heard earlier you were really frustrated on this girl."

"No not ughhh just... just arhhhh whatever." Beca crossed her arms.

"Yes Beca you are. And what is her name?"

"Chloe Beale." Beca and Jesse said.

"I want to see her. Tell me about her Beca."

"okay she's beautiful probably the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and when she smile I don't know there's something in her smile that can light up everybody's mood and even she fogot thing I think it's adorable. She has blue eyes and red hair." Beca Just blurted it all out and didn't have an idea what she is saying.

And then Stacie saw the smile that Beca is using when she likes someone and her eyes s full of love. "Beca be careful."

Stacie is not the only one who can see the way Beca is when she describes Chloe but Jesse also notice this I mean really even though Beca has a badass personality she's not that hard to read. "Yeah."

Beca looks at them and she can see what they are thinking. "Guys whatever in your mind is. I'm not going to fall for her ne—"Beca stops when she hears her phone ringing. "Hello, Chloe" Stacie and Jesse looks at her. "Huh are you okay? Wait for me. Where are you?"

* * *

Beca run towards Chloe's apartment and she saw Chloe sitting infront of her apartment's door. And when Chloe saw her she smiled at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you hurt your head."

Chloe laughed at her. "It only takes one call for you to come here." Then that's when Beca realized the look that her two friends is giving her and she leave them for a girl. Something she have never done before.

"Is your head still hurting?"

Chloe stood up and gently embraced her. Beca felt warm, comfort and she felt weak. "Nothing I just missed you."

"You remember me?" they both laughed.

"Who are you again?"


End file.
